


July 26, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos remembered when he sobbed from Supergirl touching his sore arm right after his master abandoned him.





	July 26, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos remembered when he sobbed from Supergirl touching his sore arm right after his master abandoned him and smiled when the limb fully healed.

THE END


End file.
